In rotating valves having torque rods, as shown in the international application, EP No. 0032345, the return untwisting of the rod does not always bring the rotary component of the valve to the centered initial neutral position. Reliance on exact return to an initial position of the untwisting movement of the torque rod is not possible due to the characteristics of such rods.